


Just my Headcannons for the Dream SMP

by Clingyassbitch



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Just headcannons, Maybe- - Freeform, Only so I can keep track, and dont forget, mmmmmm, not an actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clingyassbitch/pseuds/Clingyassbitch
Summary: These are just my headcannons for the Dream SMP Lmao-
Kudos: 8





	Just my Headcannons for the Dream SMP

Headcannons for the Dream SMP

Ranboo is always cold

Tommy gets nervous wearing armour around people because of Dream

Awesamdad

Puffy is like a mother/auntie figure to Tommy and Wilbur

(I feel like) Tommy would be a Femboy-

Tommy and Tubbo go to the house in the woods at night to get their minds of everything. They go down and fish by the lake, being normal kids for a few hours.

Non-Binary Tommy? Would totally tell Eret or Tubbo first

Eret makes Tommy and Tubbo feel safe

Tommy has wings but hides them because he doesnt know how to use them

Tommy gives people a feather whenever they earn his trust.

Tommyinnit and tubbo both share a roblox account

Tubbo painted tommy's nails at a sleepover

At concerts tommy has to lift tubbo over his shoulders

They both fall asleep together while binging shows on accident

Tubbo is the only one who can calm tommy down

Tommy hugs tubbo when hes upset

Tommy actually has a soft spot for tubbo even if he bullies him.

When phil adopted tubbo, tommy would call him "friend" before he knew his name

Tubbo and Tommy ran away together often

Through thick and thin they always stayed best friends.

When tubbo got adopted he had schlatt's horns and he was always insecure about them, but tommy assured him that he thinks that his horns we're cool :) - credit to hananah banana

from spending time with eachother for so long they copied each others mannerisms, they both have a habit of opening every box they see. - idea from tommys stream

Tommy would ruin tubbo's sand castles if they were at the beach.

Tubbo would splash water on tommy to get back at him.

They got lost in a forest once and tubbo was playing with the animals while tommy would play with sticks


End file.
